magfandomcom-20200213-history
Seryi Volk Executive Response
thumb|The image of the [[Private military contractor|PMC .]] , more commonly known as S.V.E.R., is one of the three playable factions in MAG. The corporation is based out of Grozny , the capital city in the Chechen Republic, in Russia. Its members appear to be private citizens from war-torn countries and mercenaries. Much of the hardware utilized by them seems to be Russian in origin- Dragunov sniper rifles, AK-47s and 74s, and the like. They also have some kind of "underdog" look. Although they are the poorest of the three factions, they have the most passion for battle, and tend to use guerilla tactics. They are currently led by Priya Khan, who served in both the Indian air force, and the Garud Commando Force, before founding. Seryi volk translates to "gray wolf" in russian. Players who originally Pre-ordered MAG from GameStop, received the S.V.E.R. "HAZARD" Enhanced Ballistic armor bonus code; however, the same armor is now available to North America's players v.i.a. the playstation store (free). Like the other pre-order codes from other gaming chains for Valor and Raven, this unlocks the 800 CC Enhanced Ballistic Vest, and the custom "Hazard" camo for the armor, as well as the "Hazard" style Tank Helmet 4 for the Medium, and Enhanced armor types. History Seryi Volk Executive Response (S.V.E.R.) was founded by CEO Priya Khan, a member of the Indian Special Forces who retired with honors after eight years of active duty service. Khan soon founded a small consulting group that provided regional governments and corporations with security and logistical advice. While consulting, Khan realized that Central Asia had a resource that had remained untapped: a robust population of ex-military specialists who had the skills necessary to provide the services her consulting clients desired. Khan decided to expand. After securing funds from several private equity investors, Khan closed her consulting group and founded Seryi Volk Executive Response, offering small-scale security services for countries and organizations needing ready made security details for both public and clandestine initiatives. S.V.E.R. also offered its services to local governments needing a more aggressive response to local security concerns. Most famously, S.V.E.R. responded to a request by a local government to address tensions between the government and an arm of the Albanian mafia that had used a recent political unrest to expand its heroin operations into the principalities' borders. After a nighttime raid, S.V.E.R. razed the heroin operation and produced its leaders to the government for trial. S.V.E.R. remained in the region and effectively countered several retaliatory responses until the mafia abandoned the region as a manufacturing outpost due to excessive cost. After this well-publicized success, Khan recruited former Spetznas operative named Sergei Maslov, who previously worked for rival corporation Raven Industries. With Maslov on board as the chief of operations and Field Commander, S.V.E.R. quickly expanded its operations into China, Russia, and India, recruiting heavily in the areas where it sought to expand its portfolio. S.V.E.R. provided security and logistical services to the Yunnan province of China during the great Kunming Earthquake that killed 12,000 people, moving thousands of tons of food into the disaster stricken area and assisting with anti-looting efforts. S.V.E.R. also established a world class information and communications network and launched its own satellite into orbit, expanding its portfolio into intelligence gathering and covert communication. With its global network in place, S.V.E.R. began building communication and research outposts around the world, offering regional clients secure locations for the creation and development of intellectual property. It then established itself further up the supply chain by purchasing a oil refinery and fuel depot in the Caspian Sea basin. Today, S.V.E.R. continues to expand its operations with a goal of providing corporations and governments with a complete package of logistical and security solutions. SVER Training Unlike Raven and Valor, SVER's "Training" mission appears to be on a full fledged battle field (or at least a simulation of one to put the trainee under combat stress). The player receives a communication informing them that they are the only one alive on the battle field in that area, and receive orders to carry out emergency field repairs. Also unlike the more traditional training of Valor and Raven, SVER's target practice, involves shooting active land mines. The mission ends with the player restoring a motor pool and reactivating a communication's array to call for extraction. SVER Equipment The majority of 's equipment is drawn primarily from Russia's armory (As of 2010 C.E.). However, unlike the weapons of Valor and Raven, the weapons have a notable "worn in" look (such as tally marks to indicate kills or various tidbits of Russian). It should also be noted that most of the computer equipment used looks brand new, such as the computers in sabotage. Despite their age and appearance, S.V.E.R.'s weapons and equipment still do well in the events of 2025. Primary attributes of S.V.E.R.'s weapons are: *High Stopping Power *A lower-than-average Rate of Fire *Average or Below average Stability for most of it's weapons. Slightly above average Stability for Sniper Rifles. S.V.E.R. Contracts S.V.E.R. Generally holds a contract in every game mode, usually having 2 in Domination. *'Sabotage': 1 *'Acquisition': 1 *'Interdiction': 1 *'Domination': 2 References S.V.E.R. website Category:PMC Category:Content